


Arin Goes to Taco Bell

by Omegathyst



Series: Kinktastic Fast-Food Adventure [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Building Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Egoflap, Multi, Polygrumps, Porn With Plot, Revenge Sex, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Taco Bell, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wendy's, established egobang, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: When Wendy's dumps Arin again, Arin takes Dan and You to Taco Bell in retaliation. Little did you know what you'd discover there...Dark version coming soon!





	Arin Goes to Taco Bell

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write XD

"Road trip! Road trip!"

"It's not a goddamn road trip, we're getting back at Wendy's." Arin huffed. "I tried making sweet love to her, and those stupid assholes told me to leave."

"You were trying to have sex with a building?" You asked, losing a little more faith in humanity.

Dan gave you a look from the passenger's seat, and you decided not to prod any further.

"I brought her a bouquet of roses, chocolate, and played  _Careless Whisper_...that was it wasn't it? I should've played something sexier. But like what?" Arin pondered.

 _"Heart Boner?_ " Dan asked.

"No, that's special between us." Arin whispered, leaving you to wonder what he meant. "We're going to eat the shit out of Taco Bell-"

"Not literally I hope."

"-and get back at Wendy's." Arin turned to you. "That sound good?"

"Yeah, I could go for some Taco Bell." You tried to say casually.

Truth was, you  _loved_  Taco Bell. Maybe not in the kinky way Arin loves Wendy's, but it was a fast-food restaurant you used to go to all the time. Then, well, life got busier.

Now you were going to spend more time with the two friends you care for the most, even if Arin and Dan were talking to each other differently than the last time you guys hung out. You didn't ask about it, you'd find out soon enough.

Unlike when Arin went to Wendy's, no one was aware of his arrival at Taco Bell. Some fans might recognize him and Dan, but that didn't matter. What mattered was diving into the Taco Bell delicacies like there was no tomorrow.

Arin parked his car right in front of the Taco Bell and opened the door for Dan, who gave a smirk at Arin as he walked past him. You followed Dan into the establishment when Arin zoomed past both of you to order.

"Motherfucking grande-ass meal with 3 crunchy tacos, 3 soft tacos, and 4 bean-ass burros-"

"It's actually pronounced burrito-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK." Arin shouted at the female cashier. "Nacho Fries BellGrande with no tomatoes, or else Dan will throw a chair at your ass."

"And maybe some other things at your ass." Dan winked.

"3 large Watermelon freezes, and all that shit is for here!" Arin used a credit card and shoved it back into his pocket before claiming the biggest table in the building.

Dan sat down next to him, and you took the liberty of bringing the freezes to the table as well as napkins and sauces. After a few minutes, the food was ready, and Arin nearly threw it on the table.

"FUCKING TAKE THAT, WENDY'S." Arin shouted. Thank God the Taco Bell was nearly empty at this hour.

You took a bean burrito and a taco of your choice, eating it normally while Arin and Dan ate like hyenas. Well, if hyenas ate Taco Bell.

"I'm motherfuckin' going to the bathroom!" Arin loudly declared after eating his third taco.

"I'm going to for a totally unrelated reason!" Dan declared nervously, glancing at you. "Stay here while we both go to the bathroom...separately."

They left to go to the men's restroom, leaving you to pick at the nacho fries for several minutes.

After five minutes, it occurred to you that these bastards were up to something, so you got up and snuck into the men's restroom.

"Fuck, _fuck,_ ** _fuck!"_**  Arin groaned from one of the restrooms. "Do you think she's heard us yet? She's taking forever!"

"Wait, Arin-"

Arin opened the bathroom door right in front of you, revealing himself on the floor with Dan hovering over him, his hand and weird-ass thumb around Arin's cock.

"This...wasn't just about Taco Bell, was it?" You blushed.

"Well, this is about getting back at Wendy's with my new boyfriend and our friend." Arin explained.

"That friend is  ** _you,_**  baby girl." Dan smirked. "What do you say? Wanna take fucking at a Taco Bell off your bucket list?"

Y'know what, fuck it. The further explaining can come later.

You joined them in the big restroom, taking off your clothes and impaling your already wet AF pussy on Arin's cock. You leaned forward and captured Dan's lips with your own, letting your tongue dance with his own.

You pulled away briefly to close and lock the bathroom door, even if you three would be even more fucked if someone walked into the restrooms. You couldn't believe that you were having sex with Arin Motherfucking Hanson (Fucking his mother would be better than fucking a building at least), feeling his cock inside you. It was somewhat of a shame that you were facing Dan though, but only somewhat. You're locking lips with Danny Sexbang, gaining dem sweet bragging rights for life, son.

"Hurry up and cum, Arin! Some stupid-ass family probably stole our food by now!" Dan growled near your lips.

 _"Fuck off,_  Dan!" Arin suddenly grabbed your ass cheeks and thrusted roughly inside you, cumming inside and coating yo pussy white.

Your milliseconds of orgasmic bliss were interrupted as Arin pushed you off of him and onto Dan's chest. You turned your head to see Arin standing up and putting his clothes back on.

You were ready to glare at Arin for using you, but you looked into his apologetically bambi-brown eyes.

"S-Sorry, I just...need to make sure no one stole the food." Arin stammered, taking off and leaving the men's restroom.

"It's my fault, I knew I was pissing him off." Dan ran his fingers through your hair. "I know that you didn't cum yet, and neither did I, so do you wanna...?"

"I'll blow you, I'm pretty sure I don't want another dick in me so soon after Arin thrusted into me  _that_  hard." You laughed.

"Haha, hard." Dan giggled.

You removed yourself from Dan's chest, taking in his ridiculously long legs, dark curls, and hot-ass leather jacket. After that, you gently reached for the zipper on his jeans and freed his wild dick from it's cage.

You took it all in your mouth, fuck that foreplay shit. Dan seemed to agree from the sounds of his restrained moans, cumming into your mouth after two minutes.

You both put your clothes back on, with Dan leaving the restroom first to make sure it was safe for you to go out. After Dan gave you a weird-thumbs up, you exited the restroom and joined Arin and Dan at the table.

"So..."

"So..."

"How long have you two been dating?" You asked Arin and Dan.

"Three months." Dan admitted. "Oddly enough, his wife Suzy was our number one matchmaker. He wouldn't make a move because he thought I only liked girls, and I wouldn't because he was married."

"And it's true, I'm not gay or bi or anything." Dan continued. "I've always liked just girls, but there was something really special about Arin. I, uh, really like him."

"Thanks babe." Arin smirked, kissing Dan's hand.

"And what about me? Is this a one-time thing, or are we going to bang in every establishment in California?" You asked, to which Dan raised his eyebrows.

 _"Every_  establishment? That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Dan responded. "What do you think Arin? Wendy's will be all  _over_ your ass by the time we're done."

"M-Maybe, all this revenge eating and fucking has worn me out." Arin sighed, taking one last sip of his freeze. He looked at you. "Did you want to come with us to the Grump office? You can play a few games with us and we can finish our food there."

You smirked, seeing a fun restaurant-threesome-fucking future ahead of you.

"I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Need some more grump and/or taco-related smut in your life? Want to support my writing? Buy me some delicious coffee to have with all these tacos: ko-fi.com/omegathyst
> 
> Will I write a sequel? Maybe...


End file.
